JENNA'S LAST THOUGHTS
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: this what i think Jenna was thinking before she died


JENNA'S LAST THOUGHTS

"Are you ready my Lovelies" I heard Klaus say as he was walking out from the trees in front of me. Elena wasn't ready at all. But Klaus didn't care. "When ever you are ready Greta" He said again. As soon he said that the fire around Jules the werewolf went down. Jules watch as the fire die down around her. She look up at Klaus her eyes are yellow and she went after him. Go Jules. Kill him kill him. Make him feel the. I thought. But it was too late.

Jules had Miss Klaus by an inch and Klaus trip Jules and she fell to the ground. Klaus walked up to her like he was taking his time. Jules was between his legs and Klaus bend down and grab her neck so she wouldn't move. I hope that he won't do that to me.

Just then I just Klaus ran over to Witch-Greta holding something in his hands. I look over at Jules and saw her lying there still and not moving. I knew that she was dead I didn't want her to die because of us me and Elena. Jules shouldn't have died she was young and had her whole like ahead of her. Then after awhile Klaus came up to us and said are you ready. Elena told me how mean and evil Klaus is. I could see how evil he is now. He  
killed a werewolf. Vampires and Werewolves are like mortal enemies. Then Stefan came and Klaus went to talk to him. Elena told me to what are they saying. So I look up at the  
hill and listen real carefully. Then I heard what Stefan said. He wanted a trade. But Klaus said he like no trade he preferred three women. Three Goddesses. But Stefan didn't agree.

Klaus wanted to know who the other vampire. Stefan said me. I looked over at Elena. I

was scare to tell her. I mean it. She loved Stefan more than anything. Elena told me what did he say. I told her he wanted a trade. Me for him. Elena looked hurt by what he said. I couldn't blame her Stefan was her. Her first boyfriend.

"Who would know that preserving family is still around? Your boyfriend is here to

make a trade. Who is it gonna to be Elena" Klaus said. "Only one if you chose the other one dies." He said again.

"NO" Elena said trying to get out of the circle she is in. But there was no use.

Klaus said "good". Then he ran grab a tree branch and came back and stab Stefan in the back and said. "I have special plans for your boyfriend".

"But for now, Greta" Klaus said smiling.

"Don't worry Elena I know what I have to do" I said. As Soon as the Fire around me disappears. Thank God. That fire was hotter now. Since I'm a Vampire. I ran over to the Witch-Greta. I stop right behind her. I grab some of her hair and pull her head to the side to show her neck and i bit

sown on her neck. I could her scream. Its is louder then usually. Then I felt a sharp pain in my right side. It was like the time a stab myself when she compelled to stop drinking my vervain tea. But this pain is more then that. Then I smell something like it was dirt and  
sweat. I knew who it was then. It was Klaus he had a wooden stake.

I should have snapped the Witch-Bitch Greta's neck it would have been faster and quicker.

If I snapped her neck. She would be dead and I could have eave and get some help like the cops. Wait the cops can't help. It wouldn't have helped because there is a killing spree

vampire. He is stronger. How can he not be he toke down a werewolf. She was in

transformation. When a werewolf in transforming into a wolf they are stronger.

Why couldn't Klaus use her? Really come on she family. Well Elena's great great great grandmother. She didn't want to die. Wow I see how mean she is going to let

on of her family members die. She should be the one in my place. I should be home wondering where Jeremy and Elena is. I should be home cooking dinner. Planning on what to say to them, making planning on their punishment. Like grounding. Yeah I'm crazy the never do anything to punish them for. But it's all her fault she should be the one

in my place. I don't want to be here. I don't want to die. I'm too young to die I am only 26

years old. I'm still in college. Klaus should have used her. Katherine is meant me because she didn't want to die so she chose me to die.

"No, JENNA!" Elena yells. I looked up at her and saw she was crying. "Just turn it off, turn it off you won't be scare anymore." I just stare at. What did she mean by turning it off? I was trying to remember what she told me when you become a vampire. YES that's had to be it. She means to turn off the part that was human in me. But why would

she say that. She didn't want me to at first. I guess she wanted me to fight back. Because I would be stronger and faster. Before Klaus killed me my thought wandered off. Elena

will be safe Jeremy will be safe. Alaric will be safe. Elena is loved. And Jeremy is loved they will have my boyfriend who will take care of them for me. They have Bonnie, Stefan,  
Damon Caroline and Tyler. Elena and Jeremy have each other. I know they will be ok. But I will get to see my sister again. But before i could shut off the part that was human Klaus raise his hand the one with the wooden stake and stab me.

"NO, Jenna No Jenna!" Elena yelled. That was the last thing I heard Elena said before I died. I take my final breath and died


End file.
